


Transparent Elegy

by HorizonHaze



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonHaze/pseuds/HorizonHaze
Summary: Years after the defeat of Don Thousand and Astral's departure in the midst of the peace and happiness Vector has become worn out from emotional distress caused by self-isolation. Vector comes to the resolution that he can disappear without anyone noticing however, his thoughts are pulled away when someone knocks on his front-door. Someone that could perhaps help Vector through these hardships. Will Vector accept this person into his life, or will he end up pushing them away?





	Transparent Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've created this story and uploaded it to wattpad, I figured that I would upload it here too.

Vector didn't care anymore.

 

That mindset strangely never crossed his mind before. It was just that he had never had been in this position before. It had only been years since the defeat of Don Thousand and Astral's departure, and he had never felt more out-of-place. It had taken some time to become comfortable within the walls of his own home that he had moved into shortly after his revival; there was no chance his pride would allow him to ask Nasch if he could live in his home. He may have become a shell of his former self, but there were certain things he would not allow himself to do. Now that he had become accustomed to staying indoors, that only further solidified his distaste in speaking with any of Yuma's friends. Yes, they were friends of Yuma's, not his.

 

Well, Vector just assumed that most people didn't want to become involved with the guy that committed, and attempted countless murders in both his past, and current life. The current status of his life at the moment was crumbling underneath the weight of itself. It was suffocating; there were times that he physically could not breathe, to which shortly after regaining his composure in those moment he would question if that would make everyone around him much happier.

 

This was a state that Vector would fall into often; no one cared about him. Oh, well no, that was a lie. There was one person that genuinely tried to comfort him from time to time. Yuma Tsukumo, the damn reason he was still around. The only reason, actually. However, as much as he did adore Yuma, even loving the other at several points in his life, after being reborn that had all gone down the drain rather quickly.

 

Yuma Tsukumo was someone who was cherished by everyone, his attention being pulled in many different directions, so much that it could be considered an inconvenience. The boy had so many other friends, ones that Vector felt would not drag his cheerful demeanor down as he would. To Vector, he was just another name on the bottom of the long list of friends that the other had.

 

Vector had no one.

 

It wasn't like the other barians were banging on his front door to get him to head out on daily errands like they would do with each other. The other 'friends,' he had whilst masquerading as his persona were all terrified of him, they did witness the Sargasso incident after all. Yuma was the worst out of everyone though. Vector had never been this dependent on anyone his life; Yuma was his only friend, he cared. He cared.

 

Yuma cared about him, didn't he?

 

Apparently not as much as he did for his other friends as displayed by his everyday antics. Vector made a point of trying to get in contact with his ruby-eyed friend, but to no avail. He figured that he was being a burden upon the other, but that didn't stop Vector from curling up to sleep with his D-Gazer in hand with the hopes of Yuma messaging, even calling back.

 

Yuma had him revived after being killed by Don Thousand, then why wasn't he being treated like he mattered to the hopeful duelist he would ponder time and time again. The orange-haired teenager would contemplate his state of mind at moments. He was a person that was disliked by nearly everyone, even Yuma didn't bother to check in. Being left with yourself, can lead to being consumed by dark thoughts. Vector knew this better than anyone.

 

"Dammit..."

 

Why is it so damn quiet, again?

 

Oh, that's right, the barian lived alone as he reminded himself. However, this didn't stop him from pausing at hearing his own voice, his eyes closing as he clenched his fists, knuckles turning pale going unnoticed by him. He hated his own voice, this human skin, these feelings of boiling jealousy and rage that would erupt at the mere thought of Yuma giving his time to anyone else. He needed his only friend more than the others, and he hated himself for thinking that way. If everything could stop, would it be okay? Could he finally breath again without any heavy feelings of guilt for the pain he has inflicted upon others being weighted on his chest?

 

Vector didn't want this, he never asked to be brought back to life. That choice was selfishly taken away from him by his so-called friend. Yuma did this, and for that he would never forgive the other. Everything hurt, the years having chipped away at his mind as each day seemed to prove to him that no one would be affected if he was to disappear.

 

In a slow motion, the barian slowly rose to his feet from his place on his couch as he had been sitting in the living room by his lonesome. Fingernails were scratching relentlessly at his forearms, resulting in a few areas of visible dots of blood, until his hands went to run through strand of his own hair before gaining a rather strong grip and pulling as a small sound escaped his lips.

 

He just wanted to feel something other than this self-pity.

 

It was moments like this that terrified him. The concept of being alone with himself, with these looming thoughts that dangled over his head. Perhaps everyone would flourish if he left? It wasn't like anyone cared for him at the moment anyway.

 

Vector began to slowly move towards the kitchen, determined to end it all with whatever sharp object would reach his hands first, however the ringing of his doorbell had caused him to freeze. His purple eyes traveling to his doorway, staring at the piece of wood until another ringing ran throughout his home. With a deep breath, he had somehow found himself in front of his door, hand grasped firmly on the knob as his mind raced. Had he finally read one of his many messages, he couldn't face Yuma like this. The pain was still there, but the thought of seeing his only friend, the one person he had held feeling for would be enough to pull him through another day, perhaps even a week. Just knowing that the hopeful duelist had come out of his way to visit him out of everyone else, his hand tightened even further as he slowly began turning the knob before swinging it fully open.

 

"Yuma-kun, you-!" Vector began, before his expression fell.

 

This is not Yuma.

 

"H-Hey, I've been trying to reach you for days! I had to ask the others for your address so you- Vector! What're you doing!?" The other boy questioned at seeing the barian beginning to shut the door.

 

"What am I doing? What're you doing here Alito!?"


End file.
